Accident
by mysterymagic21
Summary: My entire life is full of accidents. Even my existence is an accident. So I guess I'm accident prone. So why should a giant SUV going 50 Mph in a parking lot and straight towards myself faze me. Maybe it's because of the pain and emotions I go through? I may never know... Set during S2 E9 What if that car actually did hit Jenna?
1. The Accident (Jenna POV)

**Sara is back! Hello so this is my new story! And I recently got hooked on AWKWARD. And I am still catching up on it and I just watched Season 2 Episode 9 Homewrecker Hamiltion I think? So this is my take on the whole faux suicide No.2. What if the car actually did hit Jenna? Thats what I was thinking so WAM BAM NEW STORY MA'M (or man if your a dude) =) Here we go!**

**I don't own Awkward. or any of the characters just this little what if thing! Oh and I changed it up a little bit!**

...

Jenna

"WHO THE HELL FORWARDED JENNA'S PRIVATE BLOG!" I heard Tamara shout

Silence

"I did"I confessed as I walked away.

I was so blinded by my emotions.

Anger, Sadness, Pain, Desperation, and more I didn't realize the giant SUV about to hit me.

That and the fact it was going like 50 miles an hour in a school parking lot.

Everything was in slow motion. The horn blaring, me looking up in horror.

CRASH

Which was the sound of the monster truck hitting my petite body. Going 5 feet in the air and landing a good 12 feet away from the SUV.

I could hear and feel my bones crack and snap. As blood poured out of me from 5 places.

And suddenly I felt dizzy and the world around me vanished into black.

That's the end of this chapter! Really sorry this one is short! But trust me usually my chappie's are really long! The next chapter is already finished! It's the same thing but in different point of views. Like Jake's and Matti's. The reason this chapter is short is because it's just the beginning and stuff.

Well Peace OuT

Sara


	2. The Accident ( Jake and Matti POV)

**HeLlO AgAiN! Sara here, told you the next chapter was already done! So here we are Jake and Matty's. I don' t own Awkward. Oh and there's naughty language which I don't know why I am warning this because this is a MTV show and you already know they use**

_  
Jake POV

I feel like a jerk.  
_You shouldn't Jenna totally deserved that!_  
You should you left her there like an abused and broken puppy.  
_Yeah and she did that to herself! _  
Great now I'm fighting with my subconcious  
_Don't be such a pussy it's because of her..._

Multiple screams grabbed the attention of my mind and legs.  
Because they were pulling me to the source of the screams, which was behind me.

The scream was familiar and it tugged at my memories.

I ran to find the girl.

The girl was now lying possibly dead in a pool of her own blood. Scratch that, An ocean or river.

Oh Dear God it was the girl who caused me pain and brought me love and happiness.

It was Jenna Hamiltion.

I sneaked a glance at Matti and he saw me too. Distraught and pain replaced his usual tough look.

Quickly I pulled out my phone and called 9-1-1.

And Matti tried to find a pulse on her. I don't know if he did but he looked terrible.  
Then the ambulance came and wheeled her away letting no one inside.

_  
Matti POV (B4 accident)

It did hurt a little to see the look on Jenna's face when she saw me.

But I mean as always she kinda caused this.

So I saw my buddy Thomas in his SUV, and I started walking off towards him. Man was he driving fast probably because he's late.

I heard Tamara yelling something about Jenna's blog and got away from her she throws crazy fits sometimes.  
Like with Ricky Schwarts, she like threw this huge bitch fit at one of our assemblies.

But then I heard Jenna's voice. Sounding so fragile and broken and it tugged at my heart, but I ignored the feeling.

I waved at Thomas who was still not slowing down.

"Hey" Thomas yelled out

Thats when I noticed something, beer bottles littered in his car.

But It was too late.

CRASH*

Everything was slow motion.

A petite female body was thrown in the air like a doll.

And all you could hear was screams and the sickening crunch of the petite bones hitting the road forcefully.

My legs working before my brain, I was sprinting towards her.

HOLY SH*T!

"J-town?" I choked out as I saw the girl I loved lying in her own blood.

I shared a glance with Jake and we both knew what to do.

His fingers were on his phone and mine were on her neck trying to find a pulse.

At first there was nothing and my fist clenched at my side, ready to kill Thomas for being such a F***ING idiot!

But then I felt a pulse. A tiny amount of hope that Jenna will live.

And I almost cried tears of joy.

Just as the ambulance arrived.

They lifted her on the gurney and just as they were here they fled to the hospital trying to save her.

**There we go! Chapter 2 Well (awkward silence) Oh so I saw Iron Man 3 which was awesome! And the day before my boyfriend (luv saying that!) took me to Man of Steel! Which I highly recommend! I love my Super Hero's! But Thor's the best!  
So yep Bye!**

**SaRa OuT!**


	3. Introducing Sam, Kate and Anna

**Hello! Thank you to my only 3 reviewers! You Sam, Kate and Anna are the only reason I'm continuing this story! And thanks for the tip Anna! Totally going to use it!;) And you three gals are in the story! So I just had Matti and Jake's POV and as you can read ( I hope) They both still love her. So this is after the accident at the hospital. **

** OH And I don't own Awkward or the characters!**

Matti

As soon as the ambulance left, I hopped in my truck and Jake tagged along.

"Why waste gas?" He said as he climbed in

"Agreed" I replied simply

This will be an awkward ride...

I pulled up to the hospital. And not a second after I parked we both jumped out of the car. So I guess we were both still lovesick dogs. Was it that obvious?

I followed Jake to the lady at the front desk.

"We're here for Jenna Hamiltion." Jake stated

The lady looked away at the computer, and clicked a couple times.

"She's in surgery right now. I don't have all the details but I can tell you she is in a severe condition from trauma to the head and physical injuries from the force and fall."

A stray tear leaked down my cheek before I quickly brushed it off.

Please let Jenna be okay.

Sam

OMG Jenna Hamilton was just hit by a drunk Thomas!

Kate, Anna and we all just chatting about the latest trends.

When my ex bestie was hit by a frickin truck.

Yea that's right Kate, Jenna, Anna and I were like the 4 musketeers. Or whatever.

Anyways we kinda fell apart after she met Tamara.

"Guys let's like tots go to the hospital!" I exclaimed

"I'll drive" Anna suggested

"Wait guys can I come along?"Tamara rushed over

"Sure anything for a friend" Kate answered

We all hopped in Anna's Mini Cooper."I love Mini Coopers! They're so cute!"Tamara exclaimed stopping the awkward silence in the car

"IKR!" Anna and Kate agreed

"I like Porche's" I said

And we all started laughing over the stupidest thing!

Jenna

I woke to a fog. I quickly remembered the last event that happened. I was hit by an SUV, now where the hell am I?

Were not in Kansas anymore?

I took in my surroundings and I realized I'm in a lush meadow.

Filled with beautiful roses, tulips, orchids, pansy's and dandelions. All of bright colors.

I arose to my feet and walked around. Finding a screen.

I tapped it and it started to play my life's events.

There was my 6th birthday.

Meeting Tamara.

My first time with Matti.

The care-frontation letter

Meeting Jake.

The picture of my boobs.

Jake kissing me.

Lissa slapping me.

Prom.

Finding out my MOM wrote the letter.

Getting hit by the SUV.

That's my tragic life.

I actually started laughing at the high school events.

Then I heard a voice.

**The end! Thank You Thank You! The next chapter will be out soon. Sorry for spelling mistakes! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! I am hoping to get at least 5 or more reviews. They really mean alot! **

**Sara says bye!**


	4. A Coma and Amnesia

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update I was grounded. Thank you to my new reviewer. Anyway here's the fourth chapter of the story!**

**I don't own Awkward. K?**

_Jenna_

The voice sounded familiar. It was calling me towards it. Like I was hypnotized or paralyzed. I realized that the meadow disappeared and everything was swallowed up by black (although the mist was still there)

"Jenna" The voice cooed

"Who's there" I asked confused

The voice disappeared and so did everything else. The darkness disappeared and I was brought back to the meadow. And I felt safe again.

I saw a shadow, so I started running. I ran to catch it but before I could reach it I fell. And hit my head, REALLY HARD. And everything faded away

_Matti_

It's been a month since Jenna had gotten hit by the car. After the doctors performed the surgery, well something went wrong and she fell into a coma. It's now summer and I have never been the same. Usually I'd be partying and getting drunk. But I haven't even gone near a beer since it was the main cause of the accident.

My phone rang as I reached over to get it.

"Hello" I said

"Hi this is Dr. Shannon and Jenna has awoken from the coma." She said while my heart fluttered and started to beat again.

"That's great I'll be over!" I replied hanging up and jumping into my car

I arrived shortly and was the second one the behind Jenna's parents.

_Jenna_

I woke up, my eye's fluttering before I quickly shut them because the bright lights. I opened them again but everything was too blurry. I saw shapes and tried to scream because I had no clue who I was or where I was. But no sound came out of my parted lips. I tried to get up but my head spun and I blacked out.

I awoke again this time everything seemed a little clearer. But my head still shook as I rose so I laid down again. Finally I could open my eyes and see. I rose little by little, and when my head would spin I would just wait it over. Finally the shadow realized I was awake. I began writing things down and it looked like she called for a person, opening the door.

She greeted me and said things I didn't really understand.

"Where am I!?" I yelled as the room piled in with people I didn't recognize

"Who am I?" I asked the lady who tried to comfort me

I started to panic and writhe as I couldn't understand a thing they were saying

One of the people in a white coat grabbed a needle and came towards me. He (I think?) injected me with whatever was in there. And I started to feel dizzy and blacked out.

I woke up for the third time and I could finally hear voices.

"I think she lost her memory." A female voice said

"Yes hopefully it will come back soon, but did you see the way she panicked. She was in total fear" A male voice replied

I was confused at what they meant. My eyes opened to see a male bald doctor and a pretty lady who I guess was a nurse.

I looked around more finally taking in the full details of the room. There were dozens of balloons in every color, stuffed animals including bears and ponies, and lots of cards. The rooms was littered with it, but everything said Get Well Soon or something and I had no idea why. At least until I realized I had a cast on my arm, and my leg was broken and hung above me.

"Hi there" the lady said sweetly

"Where am I?" I asked

"Your in a hospital" She replied

"Who am I?" I asked

"Your Jenna Hamilton, your in tenth grade and you go to Palos Hills High." She told me

"What happened?" I asked

"You were hit by a giant car" She replied sweetly

"Oh. Why can't I remember anything" I asked

"Because the impact of hitting your head it messed up some things. You hit your head pretty hard, guess cause it was an SUV and your so tiny" She said

"What's an SUV?" I asked confused

Before she could answer two people a man and a woman came in.

"Honey!" The woman cried rushing over to me trying to hug me

I pushed her away quickly before saying "Who are you!"

She looked heart broken and she answered "I'm your mother" and then added "And that's your Dad" while pointing to a handsome man.

"Oh" I said

The door opened and a handsome dude walked in, while my heart fluttered.

_Man is he hot! _ I thought

"Jenna thank god you are ok!" He said

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I asked confused

His face fell and my heart flip flopped.

"I'm Matti we dated" He answered

"I don't remember, I'm sorry" I said

"Well I think we should let Jenna rest" the doctor said

They agreed and I fell into a deep sleep.

In the waiting room- Nobody's POV

After Jenna's parents and Matti left the waiting room, Jake and Tamara arrived. Then soon the room was filled with ten people.

Matti was upset about how Jenna didn't remember him.

So Matti started to talk with Jake again, telling him about what happened.

And they slowly rebuilt their friendship.

Tamara and Ming were also discussing things like Ricky Schwartz. And how much they missed Jenna.

**The End! Sorry about the ending. I hope you all enjoyed and oOo Jenna doesn't remember anything. I put the SUV part in to make a it a little funny. I probably failed anyway, if you have seen the TV Show Kickin' It I have a story for that called Bruised. So you can check it out, you don't have to but from my 79 reviews it's amazing. **

**So PLEASE REVIEW. It makes chapters come faster. As you probably want because these chapters come out one per week. So bye**

**-S**


End file.
